1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display racks and, more particularly, to height-adjustable, angle-adjustable display racks.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the retail industry, particularly in the grocery industry, it is desirable to aesthetically display products and to display the products in a manner in which the products appear to be abundant with only a minimum of product in stock. It is also desirable to present products, especially produce, having a uniform side profile along a section of a refrigerated display case. For instance, it is pleasant to the customer to see various produce displayed having a uniform look despite the produce's varying heights. For example, romaine lettuce is generally about 12" high and Boston lettuce is generally about 2" high. It would be advantageous for a grocer to be able to display these lettuces side-by-side yet present a uniform upper surface.
Current display racks offer some adjustability, but there remains a need for a display rack which offers full versatility in terms of being height-adjustable, angle-adjustable, and length-adjustable, is easy to use, of simple design and sturdy construction, fits standard display cases, and can display loose product or products in containers.